EDGE OF FOREVER
by Rebel8954
Summary: Blair sat down on the porch swing and gently began rocking back and forth. Ignoring the pain in his chest, he sipped the cooling coffee. 'It really sucks when the death you suffered years ago makes you suffer now.' Eventually, everything comes full circle. Sorry to be so long in finishing this.


**THE CIRCLE FOUNDATION  
MEDIA CONFERENCE ROOM  
OCTOBER 2039**

To be honest, Jim Ellison was shocked as hell that he was so calm. _'Still, after all these years, you'd think that I __**should**__ have a handle on those fear-based responses.'_ Somewhat amused at himself, he glanced around the room, having no problem even with his slightly diminished hypersensitive hearing in picking up the various muttered comments from the reporters and media representatives.

Pleased that no one recognized him, he casually sauntered out of the room and down the hallway. Nodding in silent greeting to several people who worked at the Foundation and **did** recognize him, he made his way to a smaller conference room. The security guard at the door smiled at him as he opened the door then closed it behind him.

Daryl Banks, his dark hair beginning to show threads of silver, looked up with a bemused smile. "Everything okay out there?"

Jim glanced at the portrait of Simon Banks which hung on the wall, then carefully sat down at the table. "They're curious. Usually the Foundation announces something after the fact. Since they haven't been able to find out anything, they're wondering what's going on."

"I knew we should have gotten someone into the journalism field."

Jim smiled across the table at his brother. "I notice you didn't volunteer your kids for that job."

Steven Ellison shuddered. "It appears that there are some things even **they** won't do for money."

The people sitting around the table laughed. Steven's children and grandchildren were the most prolific fundraisers for the Foundation.

"Okay, everyone has the synopsis of what I'm going to say," Daryl spoke up. "Are there any changes or suggestions?"

Jim sat back in the chair and enjoyed the flow of conversation around him. _'Blair should be here. He'd get a kick out of this.'_ Once again, his blue eyes drifted towards Simon's portrait, and he mentally saluted the man who had died peacefully in his sleep only a few months ago.

Five years after Dahok had been defeated, the Immortals (as Blair liked to call them) made contact with Cascade's guardians. This time their memories weren't suppressed. This time they put together a plan to ensure that humanity would have a decent fighting chance the next time Dahok appeared.

William and Steven Ellison had created The Circle Foundation. As soon as Simon had put in his 20 years at the Cascade PD, he retired and became a field researcher for the Foundation. Joel Taggart became Captain of Major Crimes until he could retire and join Simon. Jim Ellison, Henri Brown, and Brian Rafe all followed. Then Megan Conner became the first woman to head Major Crimes before retiring and joining the Foundation.

Through the Foundation, Jim and Blair had found other Sentinels and Guides and brought them into the Foundation, setting up a worldwide network of mutual assistance and information sharing.

One of the more sensitive but well funded departments of the Foundation was the Children's Rescue Operation. This group of well-trained people went into the front lines of war zones and rescued orphaned children, taking them to places of safety where they could be healed and educated. To highlight their plight, the Foundation would announce their success after the children had been rescued, relying on public opinion to shield them from any political fallout.

Only once had matters nearly gotten out of hand. One of the rescuers had been captured during a rescue in Sudan. His tortured and mutilated body had been put on public display. Claims by the Sudanese government that the man was a former Russian assassin-turned-mercenary had been denied by both Russia and the United States who claimed the man had died years earlier while avoiding capture by the FBI. The savage fighting to recover the man's body and ensure that no such torture or mutilation would again occur had caused an internal battle within the Foundation that nearly destroyed it.

It had taken Blair, along with Jason and Lexi, months to negotiate with the infighters in order to get the Foundation to run smoothly again. It was only a few months afterward that the Sudanese government fell to a smoothly orchestrated coup.

"Okay, we're ready to go." Daryl stood up and straightened his tie. He flashed a quick grin. "Let's get this show on the road."

"I've got a conference call set up with London and Hong Kong that I can't miss." Steven glanced at his watch. "Probably better if I skip this one anyway." He glanced across the table at his older brother. "You going to watch from here?"

Jim nodded. "No one recognized me when I took a walk through earlier. But there's no reason to give them any ideas."

Steven activated the video screen on one wall before leaving. "Tell Blair I'll see him tomorrow."

"Why don't you all come up tomorrow and stay for the weekend? There's plenty of room at the compound right now," Jim invited. "I know Blair would like to see all of you."

There was silence for several seconds, each recognizing they were soon to lose another of their group.

"I'll bring the beer," Henri Brown offered with forced cheerfulness.

Jim nodded as they left the room. _'All good friends,'_ he silently acknowledged. _'I'm gonna miss 'em._'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Michaela Ellison. As you know, I am Vice President of Media Relations for the Circle Foundation. On behalf of The Circle Foundation, thank you for coming on such short notice." Mikki genially smiled at the group of reporters that sat in the audience facing her. "I would like to take this opportunity to introduce the people with me on this dais. From left to right, please meet Mr. Joel Taggart, Vice-President of Human Resources; Serena Chang Taggart, Vice-President of Scientific Research; Dr. Dan Wolfe, Vice-President of Medical Research; Megan Conner, Vice-President of Fund Raising; Henri Brown, Vice-President of Security; Brian Rafe, Chief Financial Officer, and Daryl Banks, Vice-President of Legal Matters. Not present is Steven Ellison, President and CEO."

Mikki's soft Russian accept thickened with emotion. "We would like to take this moment to remember our late President, Simon Banks, who died recently. Without his guidance over the past years, we would not be here today."

Megan gently squeezed Daryl's arm as he blinked away tears.

"At this point, I would like to turn this conference over to Daryl Banks." Mikki stepped back from the podium as Daryl walked forward. She impulsively hugged him before walking back to join the others.

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen." Daryl smiled in greeting. "Please bear with me while I give you some background information before getting to the point of this press conference."

"The Circle Foundation was founded by William and Steven Ellison in cooperation with The Olympic Group. Throughout our years of operation, we have lost some special people. William Ellison and Naomi Sandburg, a noted childrens' advocate who was one of our earliest members, tragically died in a plane crash over the Pacific Ocean while flying back from an investigative tour of Malaysia. Rucker and Andrea Ellison who devoted years to the caring and nurturing of traumatized children. More recently, my father, Simon Banks, the former President and CEO, died of a heart attack. There have been others whose contributions were not so public. As much as we wish they could be with us today, their spirits live on with the work that we do."

"From the beginning, our focus was the rescue of children from war-ravaged areas, the alleviation of poverty and disease, and education for better lives. These were admittedly very ambitious goals. Yet, we have continued to work towards obtaining those goals. In doing so, we branched out into various areas."

Daryl cleared his throat and glanced at his notes. "You are no doubt familiar with our efforts in the field of medical research. Not only have we been very active in this field, we have also worked very hard to make medical services, aids, and drugs available to everyone. Those of you with long memories remember _The Circle Foundation v Ventriss Pharmaceuticals_." Daryl smiled again. "I know that I remember it. I had the privilege of successfully arguing that case before not only the U.S. Supreme Court but also the World Court."

Daryl waited until the amused murmurs died down before sternly continuing. "One of our more controversial divisions is the Children's Rescue Operation. I would like to repeat, here and now, that we are fully committed to maintaining our efforts in this regard. It is one of the cornerstones of The Circle Foundation. We have absolutely no intention of diverting our resources away from those endeavors."

"Through our work with traumatized children from war-ravaged areas, we noticed what our medical personnel originally termed to be abnormal sensitivities to lights, sounds, and smells. Through dedicated research, we have come to understand that not all of these so-called abnormal sensitivities can be attributed to trauma-related stress. Certainly, children who undergo bombardment will react differently to loud noises than children who have not been so threatened. However, our research goes beyond this simple explanation."

Daryl paused to slowly look into the cameras. "Our research has discovered there are some individuals, and not just children, who evidence heightened senses of sight, hearing, touch, smell, and taste. There **does** seem to be a higher percentage of varying degrees of heightened senses in those children who have had to fend for themselves in war-ravaged areas…where their survival depended on those very heightened senses."

Daryl paused and slowly looked at the reporters. "The evidence presented by the literature and our research is very clear that these individuals have always been a part of humanity. They are **not** a different species. They are no different that someone who has a specific talent to play a musical instrument, run extremely fast, or mentally perform complicated mathematical calculations. However, it is the position of The Circle Foundation that these individuals, children **and** adults, need to be protected and nurtured. They have the ability to be guardians of their tribes, their people, and perhaps of our civilization one day. We will **not** permit them to be exploited by governments, warlords, corporations, and individuals who seek to use these gifts for their own greed. I repeat, the full resources of The Circle Foundation and the Olympic Group will be devoted to their protection and nurture."

"Excuse me, Mr. Banks. Christy Dunbar, Cascade Times," a young woman in the second row interrupted. "But that sounds very much like a threat."

Daryl widely smiled at the young reporter. "Why, yes, it certainly does." Giving the reporters a few seconds to digest that response, he continued. "We need the efforts of the media to make sure the knowledge of these individuals, and our position, is made as public as possible. You will be provided data upon leaving which will further explain both. If you have any questions, you may contact either Dr. Dan Wolf or Ms. Serena Chang Taggart."

"Mr. Banks! Randall Haas, Channel 11 Action News. Do you have a name for these individuals?"

Daryl grinned. "Yes, Mr. Haas. We call them Sentinels."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**STORM ISLAND**

**THE CIRCLE FOUNDATION COMPOUND**

**OCTOBER 2039**

"I swear I don't know why I even try. He's gonna know as soon as he gets home." Blair Sandburg irritably muttered as he watched the blood-stained linen burn in the fireplace. "Maybe if I keep him outside long enough for the smell to go away…"

Mentally acknowledging both that his Sentinel would detect the faint scent of blood and that Jim expected him to try and destroy the evidence, Blair slowly grinned. _'Some things just never change.'_

Eyeing the sun beginning its descent in the west, Blair poured a cup of coffee then walked out onto the front porch. The compound was quiet, one of the few times that it was devoid of children and counselors. However, within a few weeks, they would have a new group of children some of whom were possible Sentinels and even a few potential Guides.

When the U.S. Coast Guard decided to decommission the lighthouse on Storm Island, the Olympic Group and Circle Foundation arranged to purchase the entire island. Its remote location proved to be a perfect place for budding Sentinels and Guides to train their skills and learn to trust others once again. Rucker, despite his never-ending protestations about children running around **his** island, had been a beloved and understanding father figure to many a confused child. His death, soon after the death of his wife, Andi, had brought nearly every Storm Island child back for his memorial service.

Blair sat down on the porch swing and gently began rocking back and forth. Ignoring the pain in his chest, he sipped the cooling coffee. _'It really sucks when the death you suffered years ago makes you suffer now.'_ He half-closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the Pacific Ocean as the tide forced water to slap against the rocky shore…the same Pacific Ocean that had claimed the bodies of his mother and William Ellison so many years ago.

'_There's nothing to fear, sweetie. You know that, don't you?'_

'_Yes, Naomi. I'm just afraid of leaving Jim behind.'_

'_Jim won't be left behind, Blair. He knows that.'_

'_Really, William? I'm selfish enough to say that's good to know.'_

'_You're not being selfish, son. Any more than Jim is selfish in wanting the two of you to stay together.'_

'_Gotta run, sweetie. Love you.'_

"I love you, too, Mama."

Hearing the muttered words, Jim eyed the sleeping Blair with more than a little concern. He gently reached out and took the empty coffee cup from Blair's limp fingers.

Blair's blue eyes sleepily opened. "Jim?"

"The one and only," Jim lightly replied. "Any coffee left?"

"Probably none that's decent," Blair yawned.

"Sit still. I'll get it." Jim entered the small cabin, his nose immediately twitching. Following the faint scent with his eyes, he saw minute pieces of charred and bloody linen in the fireplace. _'Aw, Chief, did you really think I wouldn't pick up on the scent of your blood? After all these years?_'

Jim soon returned to the porch with a well-worn soft quilt in one hand and a half-full coffee cup in the other hand. "Here, it's gonna get chilly in a little bit."

"Huh?" Confused, Blair looked at the sky, surprised to see the sun half-below the horizon. "Guess I fell asleep again."

Jim didn't mention the fear he'd felt at seeing Blair slumped in the swing as he set the cup on the porch railing. "You think?" He unfolded the quilt then gently spread it over his friend. "I put more coffee on." He picked up his cup then sat on the swing next to Blair.

Blair shivered as the warmth covered him and snuggled closer to Jim who obligingly put his left arm around Blair's shoulders and pulled his thin body closer. "So…how did it go?"

"Pretty good," Jim nodded. "Daryl sounded a lot like Simon today. He'd be proud." He turned his body slightly to the left so Blair could slide closer to him. "The guys all said they'd all be up tomorrow and stay for the weekend. Calm before the next storm, I guess."

"I'm gonna miss being around to see what happens," Blair quietly spoke. _'I'll miss __**them**__.'_

Jim sighed. "It's time somebody else took over. We decided a long time ago not to live forever."

Blair turned his head to look up at his partner. "But you would have done it if I'd wanted to, wouldn't you?"

Jim recalled the day years ago when the Immortals had offered their ambrosia to both he and Blair…and all the arguments they'd put forth as reasons to accept that gift.

"Jim?"

"Yeah, Chief, I would've done it if you wanted it," Jim reluctantly admitted as he set the coffee cup on the porch floor. Then he grinned and gently ran his hand through Blair's white curls. "Couldn't let you go traipsing through the rest of recorded history without me to pull your butt out of the fire, now could I?"

"Bull, Ellison. Pure bull," Blair chuckled as he settled more firmly against Jim's lean body. "You knew I really would've hated it."

Jim silently nodded.

Silently the two watched the sun finally disappear.

"Looks like we're gonna have a clear night," Jim finally spoke, glancing up at the sky. "Might even see a few shooting stars."

"That'll be nice," Blair nodded. "**This **is nice," he drowsily yawned.

Jim rested his chin on the top of Blair's head. "Yeah, it really is." He hesitated, then took a deep breath. "Any regrets, Chief?"

Blair shook his head and yawned. "None that matter." He hesitated then asked, "You?"

"Oh, you know me. I'm still a control freak who hates to let others make the decisions," Jim teased.

"Smart ass," Blair grunted with a smile.

"Any regrets are about things I can't change and probably never could've changed," Jim slowly answered. "They all brought us here and what we've managed to do."

Blair spread the quilt over both of them then patted Jim's left knee. "It's been a good life with you…with what we've done."

Finally able to put to rest the memories of Blair's limp body in the fountain and of Blair's fateful press conference, Jim slowly nodded. "I hear you, Chief. And couldn't agree more."

Happily sighing, Blair left his hand on Jim's knee and closed his eyes.

Under the blanket, Jim wrapped the fingers of his right hand around the hand Blair had on his knee. Then he also closed his eyes.

'_In silence and darkness_

_They held each other through the night_

_And prayed it would last_

_Forever.'_

{{Lyrics from _The Last Domino_ by Genesis}}


End file.
